Happy Birthday GirlofDarkness10 2016
by New Era of G
Summary: The title says it all, doesn't it?


Chapter 1: Pre-destined.

-x796-

 _"I'm drowning..."_

 _Seven children..._

 _"The dark one seems to be attached to the wind one. The fire one, too."_

 _"Very interesting."_

 _"Hey, Mary? Let's eat lunch together again today!"_

 _"Okay! You come too-"_

 _"Will you be my friend?"_

 _...were chosen for an experiment..._

 _"I'm drowning... but I'm not in water, am I?"_

 _"Take my hand, please!"_

 _"Oh, its you."_

 _...yeah, that's how the story went._

 _"They keep asking about their families."_

 _"I can't remember anymore..."_

 _"Don't let them know. Their families would cause problems."_

 _"I remember my family. It's not that hard for me."_

 _"Who are you? I can't remember..."_

 _"Don't you know my face?! My voice?!"_

 _"I don't remember anything... what is this I'm swimming in?"_

 _"Just take my hand!"_

 _"I'm drowning..."_

 _No, it couldn't have been that simple of a story, could it have been?_

 _"I'm drowning in... darkness?!"_

 _After all, this is a story about me._

 _"I don't want to have anything to do with any of you."_

 _"Father wouldn't want this..."_

 _"I don't understand what I'm seeing kitsu."_

 _"As long as you are with me, I'll be okay!"_

 _"Where is she?!"_

 _"It feels like I'm a failure..."_

 _"You have to interact with the other test subjects!"_

 _"Fuck off."_

 _"I just want everyone to be happy, you know?"_

 _"You're my best friend!"_

 _"Don't let go!"_

 _"You're hurt!"_

 _"Your legs..."_

 _"It's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise!"_

 _"So just don't let go!"_

 _"Do you want to fly with me?"_

 _"Do you not remember me?!"_

 _"She's clearly not okay."_

 _"I'll stay by your side forever!"_

 _"She means the world to me."_

 _"Don't come close..."_

 _"I'm forgetting!"_

 _"I am..."_

 _Nothing about me is simple._

 _"Am I really the one who's drowning?"_

 _"I have to protect her kitsu!"_

 _"If you continue to approach me, I will attack you. That is how our mutual life works."_

 _"I want him to open up..."_

 _"The experiment is going wrong! Horribly, horribly wrong!"_

 _"It doesn't matter what happens. We're still together, right?"_

 _"Or is it all of you who's drowning? Am I on top, and you're falling away from me? I can't tell anymore?"_

 _"Take my hand!"_

 _"What if you're dragging me down?"_

 _"Remember my face!"_

 _"I can't even see it, it's so dark."_

 _"Remember my voice!"_

 _"Your voice... it belongs to-"_

 _That's just how my life is now, you know?_

 _"Give it up, you bastard!"_

 _"Fairy Tail's enemies are my enemies!"_

 _"I won't let you hurt a single hair on her head-"_

 _"You don't have the right to call yourself a human!"_

 _"I'll crush you!"_

 _"Let's work together, okay?"_

 _"It's always better when we're together, right?"_

 _"Yeah, it is."_

 _At least I have my friends now._

 _"I'll be by your side!"_

 _"One step at a time. We're all here with you."_

 _"I love you, big sis!"_

 _"Please, call me-"_

 _"I want to be with you."_

 _"Is that really okay with you?"_

 _"It doesn't matter! I'll save you, because you deserve to be saved!"_

 _"Am I really your friend?"_

 _"Surpass this trial. It's tougher than it looks."_

 _"Your words don't make any sense."_

 _"It's okay if you don't remember my voice."_

 _"If I don't remember any of that, then..."_

 _"I'm still here, even if you can't see me."_

 _"Then..."_

 _"Because I'll always be with you, too!"_

 _"Then...!"_

 _"I'm..."_

 _"Then who are you?!"_

 _My friends... who are they, again?_

 _"I'll stay by your side, so we can keep going! I'll fight with you, and you'll fight with me!"_

 _"I see it now..."_

 _"I said I'd help if you beat me, so why are you holding back?"_

 _"Everyone... I'm so glad you're okay..."_

 _"Please-"_

 _"I want to be with you! Forever, and ever, and ever! I won't accept anything else!"_

 _"I feel the same way!"_

 _"Even I present myself that way, this is how I really feel."_

 _"I'm so glad you're all okay... even though... I can't be with you..."_

 _"I am..."_

 _"I see it now. It's not me who's drowning, and it's not you who's drowning. It's both of us. All of us are drowning..."_

 _"That's why you need to take my hand!"_

 _"Why should I?!"_

 _"I am-"_

 _"You are-"_

 _"Who the hell are you?!"_

 _"It doesn't matter, Danyalle. You're dreaming."_

The covers fell off of my little shoulders. Mama and Papa had gotten me a bed much bigger than my nine-year-old self, so waking up from such a crowded dream into a such a vacant bed was disorienting.

...what do I mean, a crowded dream?

...did I have a dream?

"Danyalle, are you okay?"

My gaze fell on the little pink exceed that lay beside me. Her innocent blue eyes were trained on my face, worry written in them.

"Danyalle? Did you have a nightmare?"

Did I? Was that really a nightmare? I thought it was just a dream.

But how would I know? I was already forgetting it. After all, you don't retain much of your dreams after waking up. Only about-

"Danyalle, you're crying!"

...I was crying?

"That settles it. You had a nightmare!"

"I- I guess I did, Mary."

"It looks like a bad one, too."

"Can we go wake up Mama and Papa? I wanna sleep with them. I don't have nightmares when I do. Will they be mad for waking them up?"

"They've never been mad before. Let's get you to them."

"O- okay. Walk in the dark with me, Mary."

"Okay, Danyalle."

 **A dream, or a reality? Our precocious protagonist has no clue what those words mean. I welcome you to another story of seven!**

 **Next chapter: Welcome to Fairy Tail Generations!**


End file.
